Never Again
by Fluffy Ponies
Summary: Moth turns up at the Grimm's house and demands marriage with Puck. If he doesn't agree, Sabrina's parents and Granny will be gone. Does Sabrina really have feelings for Puck when he leaves for the wedding day? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… my first story on this thing. So I'm kind of new. I hope you like it.**

Daphne woke me up to surprising news. "Sabrina! Sabrina! It's Mom, Dad and Granny! They're not here!"

I rubbed my tired eyes. "What?" I asked. "They're gone? Where?" "I don't know! Puck told me when I woke up!" Daphne replied. The little girl's face was filled with horror.

The next you know we were heading down the stairs to the kitchen. It smelled like a mixture of garlic, maple syrup, and chocolate porridge. I carefully peered in the kitchen, just to make sure you know, if there was an evil everafter in there. Little Red Riding Hood was sitting in a corner petting Elvis. In one of the dining chairs was Puck, happily patting his stomach. He let out a very disgusting burp. "Ahh…." He said. "Sorry Grimm, no more breakfast for you! I ate it all!" I glared at him. "I wasn't planning to eat anything anyway you pig," I snapped back.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Daphne offered. "No," I said. "I'll get it. Need to get away from him." I walked to the front door and opened it slowly. I looked through the slim crack in the door. I was cautious these days because we had only escaped from Mirror without my little brother. I was still very sad, and my mom did everything to comfort me. I was still very angry with Puck because he stole a magic stone from Daphne. He accidentally dropped it and we were back at Granny's house. I don't know how but we were there. I cried for the first few weeks. My brother is still out there somewhere!

Anyways, I peeked through the crack and found a familiar faerie girl standing just outside. "If you want your parents and your stupid grandma back," she sneered. "It'd be wise to let me in."

I stared at her so hard, my head span with many choices. I could slam the door in her face, but no she'd do something to my parents and Granny. Maybe I could tie her hands together and threaten to kill her if she didn't tell me where they were. Or .. or maybe!

I was cut off from my thoughts from Puck. "Moth?" he asked. "I told you to leave the Grimms alone! Don't make me get my minions!

Moth laughed and said, "Okay fine. I get it! I'll just have their parents and that other old thing die a bad death."

"Wait!" he cut in. "Where are they?" "Oh nowhere…" Moth replied. Puck repeated again, "Where are they Moth? I'm not playing games!" Little Red Riding Hood came into the room and pointed to Moth. "I know h-h-her! She – she took my sister!"

"Sister?" Daphne asked confused. "Red, you have a sister?" Little Red Riding Hood nodded shyly. Moth looked like she was ready to devour Little Red. She launched forward but Daphne just barely got in her way. Red ran like a speeding bullet up to her tiny room upstairs.

"Get out of my way!" Moth burst. "No!" Daphne said. "I won't let you hurt any part of my family!" I looked at the little girl and I didn't believe she was so brave.

"Moth," Puck said calmly. "Just tell me where their parents and Granny are and I won't send my minions at you."

She shook her head hard. "No I don't think so Puck." Puck pulled out his little flute and started to play a tune. The little tiny fairies came up to him saluting. "Get rid of her," he said. The fairies attacked. A white sphere shield protected Moth from the angry fairies.

"I'm more stronger than you think Puck," said Moth. She held up her hand. Red paint was splattered on her hand exactly like the symbol of the scarlet hand. "The Master has enchanted me as Rank 5. The highest rank. There's no way to defeat me guys, you're in a trap. So just hand over the Grimms and that Little Red girl and I'll be on my way. But I will spare you Puck, for now."

I waited to see what his reply would be. I expected "okay" or "I've been trying to get rid of there for months, yes!" but that wasn't what he said. "I will do anything to have the Grimm's parents and Granny back. Please what will I have to do? Rub my face in dog poop or something? Show myself to the Master?"

"No," Moth said. "There is only one thing you can do so that they can have their loved ones back."

"What?" Puck asked.

"Marry me," she said.

I looked at Puck intensely. I didn't want him to leave. But the same time I wanted Granny Relda and my parents back. Finally his answer came.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my reviews! They make me soooo happy! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Oh and sorry if my first chapter was too short! I didn't notice it was a small chapter.**

I was too stunned to say anything. I stood in silence for what seemed like forever until Moth broke the wait.

"Okay well uh ya," Moth said. It was almost like she didn't believe what Puck had said. But then she straitened up and said in a proud voice, "I knew you would understand! Come along Puck we have our wedding to prepare for." There was something in Puck's eyes that were full of regret.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What about Granny and my parents?" Moth rolled her eyes and said something in a language that I couldn't identify.

Just then Daphne shrieked. 'Mom! Dad! Granny!" she cried all at once. She hugged each one of them extra long. I went over to my mom to hug her. I missed her so much! It seemed like she was in a deep sleep and she was awoken once again. I was going to hug my dad and even Granny but I looked back at Puck to see his reaction. Puck and Moth were gone!

Daphne seemed to notice to because she blurted out the whole story. "Puck! It's Puck! He's really gone! He's really gone!" Her eyes started to water. "Oh darling!" Mom said. "Please don't cry!" Granny Relda walked over to me and started to ask questions.

"_Liebling_," she said calmly. "What happened?" "It doesn't really matter," I said. "I mean he's gone with Moth now so you can live peacefully without having to worry about him." "Sabrina!" Granny said. I was surprised by her outburst. "You know he's part of the family! I'm sorry that he pranks you all the time, but he doesn't deserve to be gone. Unless he wanted to." I thought for a moment. I knew he really didn't want to go with Moth but I decided to lie.

"Oh but Granny he did!" I said a little to dramatically. "We saw him run off with Moth to get married!" Daphne looked over at me and frowned. I knew that look. That was her look of disapproval. I changed the subject quickly.

"Anyway, where were you guys being held captive?" I asked. "Sabrina," my mom said. "We were never being held captive. We were looking for a red wall paint and some decorations for Little Red's room."

I stared at them in shock. "So you were never in trouble? All this time?" "Darling, we were just going to purchase it all when something stopped us. We were being sucked through a portal or something! The next thing we knew we were here."

Daphne said, "Well that's not fair! Puck did that all for nothing!" I muttered softly to myself, "It's fair to me. I don't have to live with his nasty pranks anymore." But something in my head told me that I really did want Puck back. My head told me I wanted him to be happy.

Before I could think of anymore weird thoughts about the so-called "Trickster King" Dad started to talk. "Girls, we will be leaving very soon. We will be going back to our hometown. Your mom and I've decided it's too dangerous for us to be here. Now go upstairs to your rooms and pack. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

I obeyed. I didn't want to stay here any longer with Granny's voice saying, "_Liebling, Puck is part of our family too!_" But down the stairs I could here Daphne sobbing and crying out "It's not fair! We have to save Puck! We can't leave!" My dad's voice was booming, "DAPHNE GO UPSTAIRS AND PACK NOW!"

I heard her sobbing loudly as she flew up the stairs. She zoomed past me and went into her room. Did she really care about Puck that much?

I went into her room to try and comfort her. "Go away!" she said angrily. "You don't even care about Puck! After all the things he's done for you!" "Yeah right Daphne, like what?" I snapped. "Like… like.. like in the future! He makes your life happier by marrying you!" She sat there and stared at me tears streaking down her little face.

"Daphne!" I said almost a little too hoarsely. "We're not getting married! I don't even want to! He's a stupid little fairy!" I walked out of her room fuming mad. My face was red and hot. I packed my stuff and went outside of the house. I got in to the car without saying goodbye to Granny. Mom, Dad and Daphne joined me about 30 seconds later.

I didn't say anything to Daphne the whole way to a very old looking hotel. It was night and I was tired from the day's life. I snuggled into my own hotel bed without Daphne or Mom or Dad bugging me. I slipped off in to a soft sleep.

I woke up about an hour later. I looked at the clock. It was 11:56. The sound of the curtains swishing from the wind had woken me up. I was about to go back to sleep when a letter flew in from the window. At first I thought it was a dream, so I pinched myself several times.

When that didn't work I went to go pick up the letter. I bounced back on my bed and opened it. The paper read:

_You are invited to Moth and Puck's Wedding._

_Where: You touch the button at the end of this letter and you appear at the wedding_

_When: Tomorrow, 8:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m._

_We hope you can make it. P.S I want to see the look on your ugly face when you see us together! – From Soon to become Queen Moth of Faerie_

"Ugh," I muttered. "I don't want to go to their stupid wedding." I put the letter on the table and fell asleep.

The next day we stayed at the hotel. Mom convinced Dad to just relax for the day. So I just watched weird cartoons on a very rusty looking TV the whole time.

We went out for dinner at a close restaurant called "_The Burger Bunny"._ I had a cheeseburger, some waffle fries, and a large coke. We headed back to the hotel and I pulled out a book from my bag. It was my journal from Granny's house that every Grimm got to write their adventures in. I wrote for about an hour, telling about what had just happened the past 2 days.

I put my book down and found Daphne looking at a piece of paper. _Hmm,_ I thought. _Probably just one of her coloring pages or something._ But when I looked closer I realized it was the letter from last night.

"Daphne! Give that back!" I said. I didn't want her to push the button on the letter. I looked at the clock. 7:55. Daphne just looked at me and said, "But Sabrina, it's the only way to save Puck!" Oh great, now she was acting like Superwoman. Daphne pushed the button and white light spread around her. "Daphne! No!" I screamed. I threw myself at her and soon I was going I was blinded with white light too.

I heard shouting voices as I disappeared, probably from Mom and Dad. We traveled threw what was like a portal and was finally thrown on to a set of chairs at a wedding place. The audience was facing Puck and Moth at the front. It was almost like they didn't notice us land. As Daphne and I listened through the preacher's boring words, Puck seemed to be staring at me.

When he finally got my attention, his eyes looked like they were saying, "help". Finally the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride." Puck gave one last look of sadness and anger at me, and ever so slowly, inch by inch was going to kiss Moth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um I hope you liked my other chapters. This chapter is dedicated to Lara D because she keeps asking me to update. (No offence) ;) So I hope you enjoy my last chapter and thanks for my reviews.**

"No!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

All eyes were on me.

"Sabrina," said Daphne next to me. "You better say something." "I…I" I said. Then I started to explain to the crowd.

"Puck doesn't like Moth! He just pretended to love her so my parents could come back to me! He knew I loved my parents and that I didn't want to be separated from them again." Tears fell from my eyes. "Thank you Puck," I said.

"Oh, what a dramatic scene!" Moth said sarcastically. "Let's get married Puck, now!" One person in the audience yelled, "Get that evil girl!" Everyone in the crowd got up to take Moth away somewhere. I don't know where but somewhere. While she was being carried away she yelled one last sentence, "I'll be back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Puck hopped over to Daphne and I. "Gosh Grimm, thanks for saving me from getting married to that –he shuddered- thing," he said. My face turned red and I looked away. I was pretending to look at a very dull looking piece of grass when Puck said, "I didn't know you loved me Grimm."

I turned back to him and said, "Nuh-uh! I'm actually a good actor. I acted that I cared." Ok that was a huge lie but it was better than saying "Oh Puck I do love you!".

Puck sighed. "You just won't admit it, will you? You're in love with me." I glared at him. "Oh whatever. Who would want to be in love with an ugly frog?"

Puck grinned. "If I'm right Grimm, doesn't an ugly frog always turn into a handsome frog prince?" Oh no. I have to think of another comeback. "Uh no! Some don't! Which would be you!"

Daphne, sensing things heating up, giggled.

"Well that's too bad, because you are an ugly frog too!" he said. "Which means we're both ugly frogs! And- and- so that means we're in love!"

"Puck!" I said. "That makes no sense you … snotface!"

"Poopy cow!"

"Disgusting booger!"

"Slimy chicken!"

This went on for quite awhile.

"Yucky monkey!" "Gooey armpit!" "Stinky fart!" Well as some of us know, this ended up in the result of a kiss.

_Flash!_ Puck and I instantly stopped kissing and we looked at Daphne. She was holding a camera. "I just wanted to take pictures of the wedding you know but this picture is better." She grinned evilly. "I'm showing it to everyone I know."

Puck and I lurched forward to take the camera from her but she pushed the letter on the button and was gone.

"No!" I said. "Now we can't go home!" "No problem Grimm," Puck said. We can walk home. It's a mile from here." "Oh" I said clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I know you truly do love me," he said. "Oh stop!" I said. "Let's go home."

We walked half the way and then Puck flew us the rest of the way home. When we got home he landed behind the house. "My parents, Granny and Daphne are in there! My parents are probably worried!"

"Oh fine we'll go in and tell them everything is alright," Puck said. "But one last kiss and we'll forget this day ever happened. "Fine but promise me something." "What?" he asked. "Don't ever leave like that again." I said. "Okay I won't. Never again. Now can we kiss?" I rolled my eyes and I kissed the ugly frog.

_Flash!_

"Daphne!" I screamed. And the chase was on through the darkness to find that girl. And to get her camera! Hopefully she won't put it on the Internet….

**That's the end. Hope you liked it! I'm not good at making stories funny so don't scold me for it! Thanks for reading my story and I'll be making another story like, tomorrow.**


End file.
